1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to weft knit fabrics and methods for producing them. More particularly, the invention relates to reversible color effect fabrics (i.e. fabrics having a different color on each side) and methods for making such fabrics on a double bed knotting machine.
2. State of the Art
Reversible color effect fabrics (i.e. fabrics having a different color on each side) have a variety of applications in clothing, accessories, and in various household products such as curtains, tablecloths, etc. The prior art suggests several methods of making reversible color effect fabrics.
According to one prior art method, two different color fabrics are bound to each other by sewing their edges together to form what appears to be a single fabric with different color sides. This method has many disadvantages. It uses twice as much material, requires cutting material twice, and additional sewing is required. All of these factors increase the cost of the material. In addition, an air space is created between the two layers of material. This results in practical and aesthetic disadvantages. The material may act as an insulator and clothing made with the material will make the wearer uncomfortable warm in warm weather. Aesthetically, the air space will allow the two layers of fabric to move relative to each other resulting in an untidy appearance.
Another prior art method of making a reversible color effect fabric is to bind two layers of fabric to each other with glue or a fusible interfacing. One of the disadvantages of this method is that the adhesive hardens during the binding process, giving the resulting fabric a stiff feel. Another disadvantage is that the adhesive dissolves after the fabric is washed several times and the layers begin to separate in random places.
Somewhat better prior art methods utilize a double bed knitting machine wherein two different color layers of fabric are made simultaneously, one on the front bed and the other on the rear bed. According to one of these methods, the two layers are bound to each other by cross knitted stitching at their edges. The advantage of this method is that the two layers do not need to be separately cut. However, there remains the air pocket between the layers.
Another method using a double bed knitting machine involves knitting a pattern on one bed while crossing over to tuck on the opposite bed. Depending on the nature of the pattern, the two layers are bound to each other along edges of the motives by tucking. A disadvantage of this method is that depending on the pattern, there may still exist air pockets between the two layers. In addition, tucking leaves visible marks on the surface of the fabric resulting in xe2x80x9ccellular like mesh openingsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cquilting stitch patternsxe2x80x9d. This method may be optimized using a jacquard pattern where the motif is knitted with one color yarn and the background is knitted with another color yarn. However, there will still be openings and pockets between the motif and the background.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method for producing a double-faced reversible color effect fabric which leaves no air pockets between layers of fabric.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method for producing a double-faced reversible color effect fabric which does not have visible talk mark such as xe2x80x9ccellular like mesh openingsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cquilting stitch patternsxe2x80x9d which indicates binding of two fabric layers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for producing a double-faced reversible color effect fabric which is economical.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a double-faced reversible color effect fabric which does not have air pockets between layers of fabric.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a double-faced reversible color effect fabric which does not have xe2x80x9ccellular like mesh openingsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cquilting stitch patternsxe2x80x9d.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a double-faced reversible color effect fabric which is economical to produce.
In accord with these objects which will be discussed in detail below, the double-faced reversible color effect fabric of the present invention is produced on a double bed weft knitting machine with three yarn feeding systems. The first feeds yarn of a first color for the front of the fabric. The second yarn feeder feeds yarn of a second color for the rear of the fabric. The third yarn feeder, according to the invention feeds a stretchable yarn which serves as an intermediate to interlock between the stitches formed on the front bed and the stitches formed on the rear bed. According to the presently preferred embodiment, the double-faced reversible color effect fabric is produced with a six step/six course knit and tuck knitting process whereby the produced fabric has no air pockets between fabric layers and has no visible tuck marks or mesh openings. The methods of the invention can be used to form a double-faced fabric with or without a motif.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.